His Rebel Ways -A Vince Neil Love Story (Teenaged)
by rockerchic27
Summary: Vince transfers to a new school in Los Angeles he transfers from Royal Oak to Charter Oak High school where he meets a girl he starts to really like . Read this story to find out what else might happen .
1. Chapter 1-Moving Day

**Authors note : gonna change some things of what really happened in real life and adding some stuff into as well so yeah . Gonna make this of one where Tommy had met him before and their friends but not in a band yet . **

Vince was living in Los Angeles and was in the school called Royal Oak but he had got himself in trouble then went home but then for some reason his parents had kicked him out so he took all of his albums he'd ever bought and packed them and packed his clothes as well. He went to Tommy's house to live with him for a few days until he could find a place to live since his parents had kicked him out . On his way there he had walked down the streets with his backpack over his shoulder as he was just upset . " Messed up didn't ya Neil?." He asked himself but of course maybe he did or didn't do anything wrong so first before going to Tommy's he went to go transfer himself into a different high school which he started tomorrow then he made his way to Tommy's place he then went inside after he knocked and when Tommy opened the door . "Tommy we need to talk ." Vince said as he looked down at the floor . " Yeah what is it Vinnie what's wrong ? " Tommy asked curiously as he was concerned what had been going on ."I ...I screwed up I think I didn't do anything wrong but I don't know for sure but I did get in trouble at the school so I transferred to Charter Oak High and I Uh ... I got kicked out of my parent's house . Is it okay if I live here with you for a while until I find somewhere else to live ?" He had said looking up at him ." Yes of course you can just until you have a place to go to live and I'm glad your my friend Vinnie and one day you and I will be in a band together what band you in now ?" He asked . "Rock Candy but I think it's pronounced RockCandi and you too I also agree to that ." He answered . "Dude that's cool ." He replied ." Yeah " he smiled a bit which made Tommy smile as well .

Tommy's parents then came home . " Hey mom hey dad you remember Vince right he needs a place to stay for a while he got kicked out of his family's house is that okay if he stays with us ?" He asked . " Yes of course he can and yes we do . " his parents replied . "Thank you guys so much ." Vince thanked them for letting him stay with Tommy and his parents for a while . "You're welcome ." They smiled .


	2. Ch2-Vince Do You Want Anything To Drink?

Tommy smiled as he started talking to Vince again . "Vince do you want anything to drink ? And can I ask you another question ?" He asked curiously . "Yes go ahead also yes please I would like something to drink I'll have a water with lemon please ." nodded Vince . "Alright what's your real name like the one you were born with I know now your stage name is Vince Neil but what was it before that ?I remember you told me once when we met before but I'm not really good with names." He asked curiously . " Vincent Neil Wharton ." He answered . "That sounds pretty cool I like it and here's your drink ." Tommy said as he passed a glass of water with lemon in it . "Thanks ." Vince smiled as he then took it then started drinking it . " You're welcome ." Tommy replied back .

**-Two minutes later -**

"Do you want anything to eat are you hungry or no ,Vince ?" Tommy asked . "Nope I'm good thanks for asking though and maybe later ." He replied back. " Alright ." Vince then had changed his mind . " Ya know on second thought yeah I'll have something to eat I'm a little hungry can I have a bagel with cream cheese on it ?" Vince spoke again . "Sure ." He then went to the kitchen then brought out the bagel from the bag and spread some cream cheese over it then brought it out to him as he handed it to him on a blue plate . "Here you go enjoy ." Tommy replied . Vince took a hold of it . "Thanks ." He smiled and began eating it . "No problem ."


	3. C3-What's Todays Date-Getting Nervous

Tommy sat down next to Vince . "So how was your bagel did you enjoy it ?" He asked curiously. "Yes indeed I did it was pretty good actually ." Vince answered . "Good to hear that you liked it ." Tommy replied . " Hey Tommy, what's today's date ? " asked Vince ,curiously . "Today's Monday November 16th tomorrow I'm guessing you start going to the school you transferred to." Tommy answered . " Yes ,yes I do I start tomorrow but I'm literally nervous ,man and alright thanks for letting me know what today's date was ." Vince said . "You're welcome and don't worry you've got this Vinnie ." Tommy replied back as he reassured him ." Yes , I got this I'll try my best not to get so nervous ." He said with confidence. "That's the Vinnie I know ." He chuckled proudly .

"Ya know I don't think my parents are gonna let me come back home they'll just try to kick me out again I know it will happen I just have a bad feeling about it ." Vince said sadly as he looked broken hearted . "Look Vinnie they still love you no matter what but I know your still upset about what happened but you'll be okay just take a deep breath ." He told Vince . "Ya know your right I'm sure deep down they still do love me ." He had said as he hugged Tommy while he stopped crying and looking sad then he started taking deep breaths after he was finished talking . "Yes true I'm sure they do still love you too ." Tommy told him . Vince smiled at Tommy then started hugging him .

"Better ? " he asked curiously as he looked at him . "Yes , much better ." Vince nodded . "Good to hear ." Tommy smiled .


	4. Chapter 4-Dinner Time

**Later that night .**

"Alright Vinnie let's eat dinner first then we'll do something like play a game or watch TV or something how's that sound ?" Tommy asked curiously. " Yeah ,sure that sounds like a good idea and what time is it ?" He asks . "4:15pm. " Tommy answered. "Alright ." He said . "So Vinnie have you tried Greek food before? cause I think that's what we are having . "He asked him . "Nope not sure if I have I don't remember ,is it any good ?" He asked . "Yeah it is you'll like it ." Tommy nodded then put some Greek salad on the plate and some chicken pitas on the side which Vince had then began to eat what was on his plate and Tommy ate his own as well .

Two minutes later after they both finished chewing their food he had asked him something . "So how is it ? Did you like it ?" Tommy asked . "Hell yeah I did it was pretty good actually didn't think I would like it but I do ." Vince said as he smiled . "Ah that's good to hear that you do it's always good to try something different." Tommy replied. "It sure is ." Vince agreed .

He began talking in Greek but Vince had no idea what he was saying mostly the only language he could speak or understand was English and maybe some other ones . "Wait ,what ? What's that supposed to mean ?" He asked confusingly . " It means your a great friend Vince ." Tommy's mother had told him . "Ah okay now I get it and he's a great friend to me too ." He smiled . "You're lucky to have him as your friend Vince and he's lucky to have you as a friend as well from what I hear you two are like brothers ." She said . "Yes that's very true ." Vince replied .

"So what you wanna do ?" He questioned . "Ooh can we listen to some Queen ? I've brought some albums with me actually ." Vince had told him . " Sure why not sounds like a good idea let's do that ." Tommy agreed so with that he put the record in the record player and began playing it as they sat down again while listening to music . " Ah I see you both like Queen ,Huh?" Tommy mother asked as she smiled . "Yes they are pretty good actually ." Vince and Tommy had said at the same time ."That's cool ." She smiled .


	5. Chapter 5-The Letter

Vince went to go open something that came in the mail for him even though he was at Tommy's house so it was delivered there instead since Vince was living there for now he had taken it inside the house and took out something to open it when accidentally he had cut his finger a bit . " Ow ." He had said as he held his hand with his other one while his finger bled and he had dropped whatever he was holding at the time when he was trying to open it . " Hey Vince you okay ? " Tommy asked curiously and worryingly . "Yes I'm fine but man that hurt I was trying to cut the envelope open then little do I know I had cut my finger by accident and it's bleeding , do you have any band-aids ?" He told him and asked him . "Yes they are in the cabinet over there I'll go get one for you ." He had said . "Alright ." He nodded . Tommy went to the cabinet and got one out then went over to Vince , cleaned out the cut ,put ointment on it so it wouldn't get infected and then he had put the band-aid around his finger very carefully . "There all good ." Tommy said . "Thanks Tommy ." He replied . " You're welcome Vinnie ." He said back to him as he smiled .

Later on he had opened the envelope without cutting his finger again . The letter read ,

''_**Dear Vince I'm writing you this letter I'm just wondering how your doing lately if you get this letter let me know call me or send one back or text me ya know the number , thanks love you . ''**_  
_**Love : your aunt**_

"Awwww it's a letter from my aunt she's just wondering how I'm doing and she wants me to text her or send a message or call I wonder how she's been doing too ." Vince told Tommy . "Alright you should call her on your cell phone ." Tommy replied . " Alright will do ." He nodded then picked up his phone and dialed the number since he remembered it off by heart . "Hello it's Vince I just got your letter today , I'm doing pretty good actually how about you ?" He asked his aunt while he talked with her on the phone . "Awwww that's good to hear that your doing good I'm doing good too actually how's your parents ?" She asked . "Um... they are um... they are good I guess but I Uh got kicked out of the house and got in trouble at school so I transferred to a different school I start tomorrow I'm really nervous oh and I'm living with my best friend Tommy for now until I can find a place to buy to live in . " he explained to her. " Oh,Vince poor Vince I'm so sorry to hear that I hope everything turns out better for you later on let me know how your first day is call me tomorrow after school and we'll talk again okay anyways I gotta go ." She said on the other line . " Okay and thank you by the way I love you also and yes I will ." He told her . "Good boy ,bye Vince ." She spoke again . "Bye love you too ." He told her as they then both hung up .

"Awwww it's a letter from my aunt she's just wondering how I'm doing and she wants me to text her or send a message or call I wonder how she's been doing too ." Vince told Tommy . "Alright you should call her on your cell phone ." Tommy replied . " Alright will do ." He nodded then picked up his phone and dialed the number since he remembered it off by heart . "Hello it's Vince I just got your letter today , I'm doing pretty good actually how about you ?" He asked his aunt while he talked with her on the phone . "Awwww that's good to hear that your doing good I'm doing good too actually how's your parents ?" She asked . "Um... they are um... they are good I guess but I Uh got kicked out of the house and got in trouble at school so I transferred to a different school I start tomorrow I'm really nervous oh and I'm living with my best friend Tommy for now until I can find a place to buy to live in . " he explained to her. " Oh,Vince poor Vince I'm so sorry to hear that I hope everything turns out better for you later on let me know how your first day is call me tomorrow after school and we'll talk again okay anyways I gotta go ." She said on the other line . " Okay and thank you by the way I love you also and yes I will ." He told her . "Good boy ,bye Vince ." She spoke again . "Bye love you too ." He told her as they then both hung up .

He sighed softly as he sat down ."Well that was kind of embarrassing to tell my own aunt what happened about my parents kicking me out ." He had whispered to himself .


	6. Chapter 6-Goodnight, Vince

" Tommy since I'm here where am I sleeping tonight and until I find somewhere to go?" He asked curiously. " You can either sleep in the guest room or on the couch take your pick." he smiled. " Hmmmm I will pick the couch no wait the guest room ." He chuckled. " Vinnie make up your mind ." Tommy said as he giggled. "Alright I will pick the guest room then and goodnight Tommy." he laughed as well "Goodnight ,Vince ." He said then Tommy showed him where the guest room was Vince went inside and got his pjs on ,went to the bathroom to brush his hair and his teeth then he got back to the room once again then he was out like a light he had fallen asleep that very night.

That first night at Tommy's place wasn't as good as he was hoping he woke up breathing heavily as he had a nightmare after tossing and turning then later on that night he went back to sleep as he was just thinking it was just a bad dream so the rest of the night he had slept much better without having any other nightmares that very night.

Meanwhile downstairs Tommy had went to his own room and went to sleep now his parents on the other hand were still wide awake and watching TV for a bit until they had fallen asleep." Do you think we should go to bed now ?" Tommy's mother asked her husband. " Yeah I think we should." He had said . So with that he turned off the TV then both of them went to bed that night.


	7. Chapter 7-What Was That Noise?

While Vince was asleep he had opened one eye as he heard something then he opened the other one at first he stared up at the ceiling . "Will I ever get to sleep without any noise bugging me what the heck was that noise anyways ?" He asked himself curiously . He then got up took off the blanket then got out of bed then turned the flash light on he crept downstairs to check what it was he was a little freaked out . "Show yourself ,wherever you are ." he had said quietly . "Okay or don't huh that's weird I must be hearing things I guess I'll just go back to bed I guess ." He had replied to himself after when he was wondering who or what the noise was coming from then he heard it again . "Would you shut up ?" He said then with that whatever it was had stopped then he went back upstairs to go back to bed as he got in bed once again he drifted off to sleep again .

Then two minutes later he heard it again ."Ugh ,seriously not again ." He had said as he woke up once again then went back downstairs but this time he went to get Tommy up because he didn't know what to do and he was scared once again as he made it to Tommy's room he had shook his shoulder . "Tommy , Tommy wake up I need you for a sec ." He whispered . Tommy got up . "Yeah what is it ?" He asked . " I . I keep hearing weird noises downstairs like twice and it won't stop I said to show itself and it didn't then it started again so I told it to shut up plus I still can't get to sleep with it doing that ." He explained. "Okay I'm coming with you ." Tommy said as he went with Vince to see what it was . Turned out someone broke in but all of a sudden they were gone but the good thing was nothing was stolen but at first they seen the person before they left . " Well they are gone now they won't be coming back just go back to sleep okay Vinnie ." Tommy told him . Vince nodded then headed to the guest room again upstairs then went back to bed as he closed his eyes once again hopefully he could sleep much better .


	8. Ch 8-The First Day Going To A New School

Vince woke up the next morning and had breakfast with Tommy then he and Vince got dressed ,hair brushed and they brushed their teeth then got there stuff packed in their backpacks and put them over their shoulders then went to the new school that Vince had transferred to . " Tommy I'm still so nervous like literally I feel like I got butterflies in my stomach ." Vince told him while they walked. "Vinnie it's okay to be nervous I'm sure everyone gets nervous you will get used to the new school eventually don't worry ." He told Vince . " O... Okay ..." he had said as he was shaking in fear a bit because he was scared . So with that they went inside Vince then went to his locker and that's where he seen the prettiest girl ever right beside his . " Hi ." Vince replied to the girl with a nervous smile . "Hi my names Erin what's yours ? ." I said back to him as I asked ." My names Vince Neil actual name is Vincent Neil Wharton but yeah stage name is just Vince Neil pleasure to meet you by the way also yes I'm a new student apparently I got in trouble at my old school plus I went home one night and ..and my parents kicked me out of the house ." He explained . " I'm sorry to hear that , that wasn't nice of them to do that but I do hope you enjoy it at this new school ." I replied as I smiled at him . "Thank you and I will also I agree it wasn't ." He noted .


	9. Ch9-Do You Wanna Go Out Sometime With Me

Later on when we got to know eachother a little bit more we started talking more and more .

We were still at our lockers while waiting for the bell to ring for the first period he walked over to me and tapped me on the shoulder. " Yeah ?" I asked as I turned around to face him as I started talking to him again . " I was wondering do you wanna go out sometime ? " he asked curiously. "Sure I would love to I really like you and I think you're a very cute blond haired boy ." I said . " eeeeeeee, she thinks I'm cute ." He squeals . Tommy laughed while standing next to the window as he heard him squealing . "Well of course I think your cute ." I replied as I then kissed his cheek which I've been wanting to do all this time . " Did she just .. did she just kiss me ?" He asked while being starstrucked . " Yes Vinnie she kissed you ." Tommy giggled . Vince started blushing "You're a good kisser ." He told me as he smiled . "Thanks ." I smiled .

Later on we had went to our first class which was science in science class we did a project and we got paired up to work on the assignment I was Vince's partner for the assignment today he was dressed in a white v neck top with a pair of ripped jeans and his hair was long as always today it was straightened . " I like your hair when it's straightened like that ." I gave him a compliment. " Thanks ." He replied as he smiled ." You're welcome ." I smiled as we then started on our assignment .

"Oh and class we have a new student who just transferred here his name is Vince Neil actual name is Vincent Neil Wharton I hear he's in a band called RockCandy I think it's pronounced like that or it could be pronounced , RockCandi ." The teacher had said . " Hi ." Vince spoke to the class then got back to work . " Hello ." They all spoke . " If you see him anywhere if he needs help finding anything be sure to help him since he is new to the school ." The teacher advised them . They all nodded . Vince and I then had finished the rest of our project together .


	10. Cha10-Hanging Out In The Student Lounge

The bell rang later on for break so everyone went out in the hall and hung out in the hallways I was talking to a friend while waiting for Vince to come out . " Did you see the new guy today ?" One person asked . " Yeah he is so hot I like him and earlier he asked me out so I agreed to go out with him can't wait it'll be our first date ." I whispered . " Woah that's cool congratulations I hear you like guys with long blond hair and brown eyes is that your type ?" She asked . " Yes , yes I do I also like some guys with blue eyes or green hair I like either brown ,red ,dark hair or blond ." I replied . " Cool is he nice to you?" The other one asked . " Yes he's very nice ." I answered back . "That's good to hear ." She replied . "Here he comes I gotta go for now gonna hang out with him for break ." I spoke again . "Okay ." I had smiled then went with Vince to go hang out with him somewhere in the student lounge as I sat next to him in the room after he had came out of the classroom earlier of course .

"So this is the student lounge ,huh?" He asked . " Yep pretty cool ,right ?" I asked . "Hell yeah ." He nodded . I smiled once he had said that and then later on that's what it happened he had kissed my lips romantically once again it just felt like sparks were flying when he had did that . After that I had rested my head on his shoulder while waiting for the bell to ring for the next class .

As I was laying on his shoulder he looked around at the posters that were on the walls of the room . "Nice posters they have in here actually." He smiled. " I know I agree ." I smiled back . " Have you been in this room before or is it your first time ?" Vince asked curiously. " Yeah a couple of times I've been in here actually ." I replied . " Cool ." He smiled . " Yep ."


	11. Chap 11-The Next Class-Leave Him Alone

The bell had finally rang I got up off the couch with Vince then went out to the hallway while I waited for him to come out in the hallway I had accidentally dropped my books on my way down the hall then he had came out where I was and noticed I had dropped my books ." Let me get those for you." he said as he smiled as he walked over, bent down and picked them up then handed them to me " I believe these are yours." He smiled . " Yes and thank you Vince." I smiled up at him and took them then kissed his cheek. " You're welcome , darlin' ." I had blushed when he had called me that it just literally sounded cute. So with that we began walking to our next class then I had sat at the table next to Vince near the window and took a book out then began reading it so did he but he was having trouble reading it because of his dyslexia which some people had made fun of him because he couldn't read or write that well. " hahaha this new student had dyslexia ." one student said . he really just wanted to get up and do something about it to make the bully stop but he didn't he just ignored it . " **STOP BEING RUDE TO HIM HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF SOMEONE MADE FUN OF YOU LIKE THAT** ?!Just leave him alone." I yelled . The bully started laughing ." And what if I don't? what ya gonna do about it ?" I literally had got really angry at the bully ." I'm gonna tell the teacher on you and you'll regret it ." I said angrily. " Fine , fine okay ..." The bully said so then he left Vince alone and never made fun of him again. " Phew, thank you so much for sticking up for me ." Vince said as he smiled over at me and then hugged me ." You're welcome." I replied while smiling then I winked at him.

Two minutes later he tapped my shoulder. " Yeah?" I asked curiously. " Can you help me read this?" He asked . " Sure whenever you need help I'm always here to help you." I smiled as I replied ." Thank you so much I really appreciate it ." I smiled at him " You're welcome , anytime." So with that I helped him read what he was reading then he took some notes then he had finished what he was doing.


	12. C 12-Again, Thanks For Stickin Up For Me

Later on the bell rang for lunch it was now 12:00pm so Vince and I went out of the classroom with Tommy walking behind us as he caught up to us . " Again , thanks for sticking up for me and helping me in class." Vince said to me as he smiled while we walked with Tommy to the cafeteria. " You're welcome Vince ." I said as I smiled back . "Wait ,what happened in class ? " Tommy asked curiously. " Some bully was picking on Vince and laughed at him because he has dyslexia he can't read very well also has trouble with writing they shouldn't be making fun of him just because of that that's not nice ." I told Tommy . " I agree with you it's not also that's a good thing that you stood up for him I can tell you really like him a lot ." He smiled . " Hell yeah I do he's pretty hot he's the hottest guy in this high school ." I replied . Once I had said that Vince started blushing his cheeks had turned a light shade of pink . " Awww shucks , stop your making me blush ." Vince giggled . I smiled then started to giggle too .

We then got inside the cafeteria then took a seat after we got our lunch for lunch today was chicken wraps with salad . Vince had picked up his fork then began eating his salad off of his plate as I did the same . Tommy just sat there poking at his food for some reason then I had finished some of my salad . "you okay what's wrong ?" I asked concerned about Vince's friend who I hadn't known his name just yet . "Yeah I'm okay I just don't feel hungry right now kinda had a really big breakfast." he had said . " Alright that's okay ." I smiled . Vince then finished his food . " Oh right , Erin this is my friend Tommy , Tommy this is my new girlfriend her names Erin ." He smiled at his friend . " Hi Erin pleasure to meet you ." Tommy replied . " You too." I smiled .


	13. Chapter 13-Borrowing His Leather Jacket

We were still sitting at the table in the cafeteria as I started shivering . " Are you cold ?" Vince asked curiously . " Ye... yes ... " I shivered as I talked and nodded . " Here I'll let you borrow my leather jacket for now ." He had said as he took it off of himself and gave me it to put on so I did . " Thanks that's much better ." I smiled . " You're welcome and good to hear ." Vince said . "Vince you have a great style don't let anyone tell you that you don't cause you really do I like your clothes you wear ." I told him . " Thanks ." He said as he smiled . " You're welcome ." I replied back .

Tommy got up to put his food in the garbage can since he didn't feel like eating . " So Vince ?" He smiled as he looked up . " Yeah?" He asked . " Do you surf or play sports ?" I asked curiously. "Yes and yes actually I do one sport I'm good at is baseball actually ." He told me . " Really ? that's cool ya know if you have gym class I can maybe come and watch you play baseball ." I suggested . " Yeah that sounds like a great idea and yes I'm pretty good ." He smiled .


	14. C 14-Will You Go With Me To Prom Tonight

Vince had walked down the halls after eating lunch with me and Tommy, there he had seen all over the walls was a poster that read prom tonight at 6 be there and have fun so he had turned to look over at me "Hey will you go with me to Prom tonight ? Even though I'm new to this school but there is a prom tonight actually ." He asked with a smile upon his face . "Yes I will go with you to prom tonight Vince ." I said as I smiled . " Alright sounds good it's at 6 I'll pick you up at 5:30 so we can get there on time ." He replied . "Alright I'll see you tonight then and that can be our first date as well ." I replied while smiling . " Yes true it can be and see you tonight as well ." He replied back .

Later that day he went to gym class which today the girls and guys were in the same gym class as they played baseball Vince had the bat in his hand then some other student had threw the ball Vince then had swung the bat which hit it then he ran down to the wall then others were next in the game . There I was standing beside him as I whispered " You're a good baseball player you're quite talented ." I smiled . "Thanks ." He smiled back . This was actually the last class he would have of the day since it was kind of going to be half of a day today. "Where did you learn how to play baseball ?" I asked curiously. "My other school I was actually on a baseball team but I left it because the teachers wanted me to cut my hair I just didn't want to I liked my hair the way it was it was long I just didn't wanna change it so I left it the way it is then I had quit the baseball team so yeah ." He explained . " I see I'll just say if you didn't want to cut your hair it's okay if you don't feel like to there's nothing wrong with that ." I replied . "True there isn't ." He said . Then later on he ran again after hitting the ball once again then after that the game was over .


	15. Chapter 15-Vince You Okay? Are You Hurt?

The bell had rang again so with that Vince and I went out of the gym class after we both had got changed in separate change rooms into normal clothes instead of our gym clothes then we had walked down the hall then without knowing a bully came by and tripped Vince he had fell on his knee while falling to the floor . " Hahahaha you fell hahahha ." The bully said . "Shut up and leave him alone ." I said to him without yelling . The guy walked away from us then I had held my hand out . " Here take my hand ." I said . So with that he had taken a hold of my hand as I pulled him up . "Vince are you okay ? Are you hurt ?" I asked as he was now on his feet this time and standing up . " Yes I'm okay but my knee hurts ." He said . He pulled up his pant leg and that's when I saw a bruise on his knee I had put something on it quickly then had put a band-aid on it . "There all good." I smiled . " Thank you ." He spoke softly ."You're welcome ." I smiled once again .


	16. Chapter 16-The Prom :Prom Kings & Queens

He walked me home that afternoon before I went inside the house I kissed his cheek . " See you later tonight ." I said as I smiled . "Yes see you tonight I'll pick you up ." He said then walked back to his house and got ready he was dressed in a white shirt underneath a black suit as well as wearing a bow tie with his hair down that was wavy . Once I got into my room I had put my bag on the table and got into my blue dress as I picked it out of the closet then I had straightened my hair and left it down I was then waiting for Vince to pick me up .

**(Time skip to 5:30 pm)**

Vince then knocked on the front door my mom had awnsered the door while I was almost ready . "Who are you ?" She asked curiously not knowing who he was. " I'm Vince Neil it's a pleasure to meet you and yes I'm in a band a cover band anyways is your daughter Erin ,here and ready to go ?" He asked . "Ah so you're her prom date ?, yes she is ." She asked. He nodded . I then came down then I went with him after saying bye to my mom we then got to our school right on time we started walking down the hall to the gym then went inside we started dancing through the night to the romantic music . " Ya know this can actually be our first date ." I said as I smiled. " Yes it can actually I'll always take you on another date somewhere sometime . " he spoke . "Alright sounds good ." I smiled .

Later on they announced the prom kings and queens also Tommy was there as well . "Alrighty students time to announce the prom kings and queens the winners of prom king and queen are ... king is Vince Neil then the Queen is Collins please come up . " the teacher replied . Everyone clapped . We both came up , the teacher had put a golden crown on Vince's top of his head then a golden tiara on mine . We both looked over at eachother as we smiled tonight was a good night . I walked over to him then kissed him on the cheek softly . "Looks like your my king now ." I chuckled . "Yes looks like it then your my queen if I'm your king ." He smiled as he chuckled as well. After the kings / queens were announced we then got something to eat . " Congratulations Erin ,congratulations Vince ." Tommy replied. "Thanks ." We both said at the same time before we started eating .


	17. Chapter 17-Having Fun?

Vince then looked up at me as we danced around the room he had looked into my eyes . " Having fun ,darlin' ?" He asked curiously as he smiled . " Yes I am having so much fun dancing with you tonight your a good dancer by the way Vince ." I replied back while smiling . "Why thank you and I'm having fun too actually ." He said as he smiled then kept dancing with me around the room . " You're welcome ." I smiled as I spoke again . " I see you two are having fun ." Tommy replied . "Hell yeah we are ,Tommy ." Vince said as he smiled , " You two are so cute together and yes I'm serious you two are cute together not kidding ." Tommy chuckled . " Thanks ." We both said as we smiled ."You're welcome ." Tommy replied .

"What time is it ?" I asked curiously later on . Vince looked down at his watch after he stopped dancing for a minute . " It's 6:45 the prom is over at 6:52pm ." answered Vince . "Alright thanks for letting me know oh hey Vince do you wanna go get something to drink ? " I asked as I took a hold of his arm . " Sure let's go get something to drink ." He nodded in agreement . So with that we went to get some drinks it was some kind of fruity drink that was served so we both took a glass with the drink in it and began drinking it . "Mmmm not bad ." He spoke once again . " I know right it's not bad at all it's pretty good ." I smiled .


	18. C18-Vince , Isn't That Your Band Playing

**(The next song played on the stereo)**

A little bit later on the prom was still going and wasn't finished yet as we were still dancing every student in the whole school went and was dancing with someone , Vince heard something that sounded familiar to him . " Vince, isn't that your band playing on the stereo ? Ya know RockCandy?" I asked curiously. " Yeah it is actually funny thing is I never knew they would play it ." He laughed as he answered " Cool I like your cover band actually I like the name of it too as well ." I told him . " You do ? thank you ,some people just think it's a weird name or some don't like it but I'm glad you like it though ." He said as he smiled while dancing with me . " You're welcome and nah I think it's a pretty good one also yes I do ." I nodded as I smiled . He smiled back as he started to blush .

"Awww Vince you're blushing ." I smiled " Yes ,yes indeed I am ." He giggled cutely as he smiled . "You've got a cute giggle there and it's cute when you blush ." I replied . "Hehe.. thanks ." He replied as he smiled back . "You're welcome ." I smiled back at him .

Later on the music stopped playing then the prom was over I walked out of the gymnasium with Vince as he held my hand . " I'm gonna walk you home tonight then I'll go with Tommy back to his place I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he smiled while walking me home . "Alright ." We got there then before I went in he had kissed me . " Goodnight see you tomorrow at school . " Vince spoke again ."You too , love ya Vince ." I told him . " Love you too ." He said back to me then I went inside then he had left and went back to Tommy's place since he was living there for a while until he could find somewhere to live .

"So what you wanna do ? " Tommy asks curiously. " I dunno ,man I guess watch tv my gosh I miss here already ." He told him . " I know , I know but you'll see her tomorrow morning at school don't worry also that's a good idea ." Tommy answered as he flicked on the tv then turned to a channel then started watching it with Vince . They both started laughing while watching the tv


	19. Chapter 19-Trying To Stay Awake

Later on that night it was now 12:15am and Vince literally couldn't keep his eyes open he started yawning as he tried to keep his eyes open but he just couldn't so it turned out that he was so sleepy and fell asleep and started snoring quietly which Tommy heard but it didn't bother him because it was quiet Tommy on the other hand was still wide awake as he watched tv he wasn't as sleepy as Vince was that night . Tommy seen something funny on tv and he began laughing very quietly so it wouldn't wake Vince up .

"Man , this is funny ." Tommy said to himself quietly . Then he had looked down at Vince which was sleeping on the other couch later on Vince had started shivering because he was cold so Tommy had put a blanket on him to keep him warm . Vince then smiled in his sleep as he did then then continued snoring quietly as he slept through out the night .


	20. Chapter 20-Vince's Nightmare

After the show was over Tommy picked up the clicker , quietly and turned off the tv then all of a sudden he yawned with his hand over his mouth . " I'm so tired I think I'm gonna go to sleep too ." Tommy said as he spoke softly then fell asleep on the other couch that Vince wasn't on .

Vince woke up then turned his pillow over he then fell asleep once again after laying his head back down on the pillow he yawned softly as he went back to sleep he would be asleep until morning and so would Tommy . Tommy opened his eyes for a minute and looked at the clock it read 2:56am . Then with that he had fell back asleep after closing his eyes again .

That night Vince had a bad dream while he was sleeping he started whimpering then he got up when he did then he had started breathing heavily .With that Tommy had heard Vince whimpering he also heard him breathing heavily so he woke up . " Vinnie you okay?" He asked . " N... No... I had a nightmare it was bad it was bad I tell ya ." He told him . " Aww,Vinnie sorry to hear that but it's okay it was just a nightmare it wasn't real ." He had said to him . " It wasn't real it wasn't real ." He kept on telling himself . "What happened do you remember any of it ?" Tommy asked curiously. " I ... I was running down the street then next thing I knew something grabbed my leg and ... and ... pulled me down a dark alley way it was horrible ." He whimpered again. " Sorry to hear that ,that must have been horrible are you going to tell Erin tomorrow what happened ?" He asked . " Maybe I should she might know how to help me about bad dreams with something ." He spoke . " Yes she could you should talk to her anyways get some sleep." Tommy had spoke again . " Okay will do I will talk to her tomorrow I'm going back to sleep ." Vince smiled a bit then fell asleep once again .


	21. C21-Explainin To Her About The Nightmare

**(Time skip to 8:00am-The Next Morning .)**

Vince woke up in the morning when he had heard the alarm clock go off he had hit the button lightly then got up ,had breakfast with Tommy , got dressed ,brushed his hair , his teeth then got his bag ready . They then arrived at the school. "Hey Josephine have you seen Erin around this morning ?" Vince asked . "Yeah she's down the hall waiting for you ." Josephine said . " Alright thank you ." He said as he smiled then took off down the hall . " Hey Erin can I talk to you for a minute ?" He asked . "Yeah what is it ? I'm all ears I'm listening ." I said . " Last night I had a nightmare started whimpering then I woke up breathing heavily ." He said . "What happened do you remember?" I asked him concerned about him . " I was running down the hall then next thing I knew something had grabbed my ankle and then dragged me down a dark alley way ." He explained . " I see sorry to hear that ." I replied as I hugged him . " It was so horrible , anyways can you help me ?" He asked curiously. " Yes here I have a dream catcher ." I replied as I took one out of my bag and handed it to him .

" Oh , thank you so ,so much you're a lifesaver I love you you're the best ." He smiled . " You're welcome Vince , I love you too ." I smiled then kissed him romantically on the lips .


	22. Chapter 22-Marking The Science Projects

We had walked into science class this morning and sat down where we normally sat together at the table if we were working in partners the teacher was marking some projects then went to our desk and placed the project on the desk . " Congratulations Vince & Erin you got an A+ on your project I'm proud of you both ." The teacher said . " Thank you sir ." Vince said happily and proudly . "Yes thank you ." I replied as I was proud as well . "You're welcome ." The teacher said . Then the teacher went to another desk one of the students was hoping for an A+ but as soon as the teacher had put it on his desk the student looked in horror . "Not you're best you've got an F ." The teacher had told him . He then went to Josephine's desk next . "Well done Josephine you've got an A+ as well ." The teacher had spoken ." Thank you ." Josephine replied with a big smile of her own . "You're welcome ." He smiled then went over to Jack's desk . " Jack you've got an F as well ." The teacher told him which he wasn't too happy with .

And then that's when I noticed something he looked familiar it turned out to be the same student who had laughed at Vince for being dyslexic. " Oh no not him ." I said quietly to Vince . " Who?" He asked curiously. " The one who made fun of you for having dyslexia yesterday he's in the class I hear his name is Jack the teacher just mentioned his name ." I told him . "Ugh not him again I hate him he's rude ." Vince whispered . " I know believe me I know he is I agree ." I whispered back . Then the teacher marked all the other assignments and handed the students theirs once he was done marking them all .


	23. Cha23-Just Hope He Won't Make Fun Of Me

The bell rang later on then we had got up and went out in the hallway . "Hey Tommy if you need us Erin and I will be in the student lounge ." He had told Tommy ."Alrighty have fun see you two later . " said ,Tommy . So with that we had went to the student lounge Vince had looked out the window in a scared kind of way something was bothering him . I had put my hand on his shoulder . " Vince , you okay ? Talk to me what's wrong sweetie?" I asked curiously and worryingly . " I'm afraid he's gonna make fun of me again I just hope he won't make fun of me again I hate it when people just put me down like that and call me names it hurts ." He explained . " I know it does hurt it's never fun being made fun of I was made fun of one time too but the more you ignore that bully he'll go away and he won't bother you anymore ." I said as I smiled . He looked up at me . "Thank you for your advice and sorry to hear that too , hopefully it'll work hopefully he'll leave me alone ." Vince replied as hugged me . " You're welcome no problem ." I smiled then hugged him as well .


	24. Chapter 24-So What You Doing Tonight ?

Vince tapped my shoulder he wanted to ask me something . "Yeah what is it ,Vince ?" I asked curiously with a smile . " So what you doing tonight ? Are you busy tonight ? " he asked . "Nope ." I awnsered . " Do you wanna go out for dinner with me tonight ?" He asked as he offered . " Sure why not sounds fun ." I nodded in agreement while smiling . " Alright what time do you want me to pick you up at ?" He asked . " hmmmm how's 4:30 sound ?" I asked . " Sounds perfect I'll pick you up at 4:30 tonight then ." He winked . "Yes awesome I'll see you tonight ." I smiled as I kissed his cheek softly. "Yes indeed can't wait." He replied .

While still in the lounge room I had taken my sketch book out and drew in it for a bit . " Whatcha drawing ?" Vince asked curiously. " Just some islands wanna see ?" I asked . " Sure ." He nodded then I showed him ." Woah that looks pretty I like it ." He replied . " Thanks." I smiled . "You're welcome ." He smiled back .


	25. Chapter 25-Going To Gym Class

The bell had finally started ringing ." Anyways I gotta go to gym class see you later on ." Vince said as he smiled and kissed my cheek then made his way to the classroom . " Bye see you later love you ." I replied back . "Love you too ." He responded then he went inside the gym class yesterday it was girls and guys that was in the gym class but today it was only boys allowed in there so I had then went to my next class which I had some kind of English I had sat down ,pulled out my book and answered the questions that were asked on the paper the teacher had gave me .

As I was doing my work I was thinking about Vince about how cute he was whenever I thought about him it would just make me smile . Josephine tapped my shoulder .I turned around to face her . "Yeah ?" I asked . " So did you and Vince have fun at the prom last night ?" She asked . "Yes indeed we did I also told him how cute he is he literally started blushing which was just so adorable ." I told her . " Awww that's so cute ." She said as she smiled ." I know right oh also tonight him and I are going out tonight for dinner ." I told her . " Oooo sounds fun hope you two have a good time ." She smiled . "Me too ." I smiled back then got back to what I was doing in class so did she .

Meanwhile in the gym class Vince was playing basketball he had got it in the hoop 20 times of course he was good at playing basketball actually . The other students cheered for him . "Wooooo hooooo go Vince go Vince !" They shouted in excitement as they cheered him on . He smiled while doing what he was doing he so wanted to tell me about it once he would see me again after class . Some guy had video taped it on his camera so Vince could take the camera and show me what he had done in gym class . "She's gonna be so proud of you ." Tommy replied with a smile . " Yes indeed she will be ." Vince smiled as he replied back as he was proud of himself as well.

Meanwhile back in the other classroom . " So what did he wear last night to the prom ?don't think I seen him ." Josephine asked curiously. " A black tux with a bow tie and a white shirt underneath ." I answered . " Sounds cool ." She replied ."Yep ." I smiled . "Bet you can't wait for the date tonight right ?" I smiled ." Yes I literally can't wait I'm so excited like beyond excited ." I said as I giggled . "Oh I bet you are Erin have fun tell me all about it tomorrow or call me to tell me whichever you prefer ." She told me . " Okay will do ." I smiled .

Pretty soon class had ended so then it was lunch time so I made my way to the cafeteria where Vince was now I had walked over to the table then sat down next to him . " Hey cutie ." I winked at him then he winked back . " Hello there ." He smiled as well just then I noticed he was also blushing as well it was just so cute . " Can't wait for the date tonight I'm so excited are you ?" I asked . " Hell yeah I am I'm excited as well actually ." Vince giggled cutely . Tommy then came over . " So I heard you two are going out tonight have fun ." He smiled " We will ." We both had talked at the same time . "Tell me how it was I wanna know lol ." Tommy told him . " I will don't worry ." He smiled .


	26. Chapter 26-The Good News

A student walked over to our table we weren't eating lunch yet in the cafeteria and he had took out the camera to show me. " Look at what your boyfriend was doing in gym class today he got the basketball in 20 times in the net ." They had said . " Omg he's good congratulations Vince ." I said as I looked over at him . "Thank you." He said as he smiled. "You're welcome you're pretty good at that actually ." I replied . " Thank you as well I'm proud of myself as well ." He smiled proudly . " And of course you should be proud of yourself you're pretty talented ." I told him . " Yes true I am talented actually ." He smiled .

We then started eating our lunch after the guy left with his camera ."Yum this is good ." Vince said as he smiled . " I know right it is ." I replied while smiling as well. "Yes indeed ." He nodded in agreement .


	27. Ch27- Can I Do A Duet With You Sometime?

I was still sitting beside Vince at the table in the cafeteria after we had finished our lunch . "Hey Vince ,can I do a duet with you sometime ?" I asked curiously as I wondered what he would say . "Sure of course you can think we have a concert tomorrow ,tomorrow I heard there's no school it's a pa day actually ." He had said . "Yessssss!" I said excitingly . "Thank you so much ." I said as I hugged him . " You're welcome ." He smiled as he giggled . "You're the best ." I replied . "Awww thanks ." Vince kissed my cheek . " Did you hear that Tommy I get to do a duet with Vince tomorrow I can't wait I'm so excited ." I told him. " Yes , hope you have fun together while singing together as well I'll also be there and I'll watch as well ." Tommy replied . " Alright cool ." We both talked at the same time .

Then Vince and I went to art class together he had sat down at his table with me as we drew pictures even though he wasn't much of a drawer or wasn't good at it he had still tried his best . " Vince what you drawing ?" I asked . "I'm trying to draw a dragon but it's not coming out right I'm not that good at drawing ." He mentioned . " It's okay at least your trying your best ." I smiled ." Yes true." He smiled as he nodded . I smiled back at him ." What about you what are you drawing ?" He asked curiously. "A pretty island actually ." I told him as I showed it to him . " Ooo I like it looks very pretty I like the colors you've used." He smiled."Thanks." I said back as I smiled again ." You're welcome ." He then went back to drawing .


	28. Chap 28-Um,Vince Your Nose Is Bleeding

Just then when I looked at Vince I noticed something was going on I didn't know how it happened really but I tapped his shoulder lightly . " Yeah ? " Vince asked curiously. " um ,Vince your nose is bleeding ." I told him as I handed him a kleenex he took it and wiped his nose carefully as he put his head back a bit so it wouldn't stream down his nose to his shirt . Then later on it had stopped bleeding . He then took it off of his nose . " I think it has stopped bleeding now ." He had said. "Let me see ." I replied while looking at it . "Yep it's stopped it's all good now ." I replied back again .

He nodded and went back to drawing after he had thrown the kleenex into the garbage while he was drawing and finishing his artwork he was humming quietly. I had started drawing a bit more as well until we both finished our drawings . " Hey I like yours it looks cool ." He told me as he smiled . " Thanks I like yours too ." I complimented him as well . "Thank you ." He smiled . "You're welcome ." I smiled back at him as I kissed his cheek softly .


	29. Chapter 29-A Drawing Of Vince

Later on I had flipped the page to the next page of the sketch book to draw something, I started to draw Vince and I gave him straight hair in the picture I had drawn he looked over my shoulder at the drawing ." Is that me ?" He asked curiously as he blushed when he had seen it , it actually really looked exactly like him as she finished drawing and coloring it in . " Yes that's you that's a drawing of you that I made ." I had told him . " Awww you're so sweet I like it it really looks like me a lot you're a pretty good drawer ." He said as he smiled at me . "Thanks and you're right it does ." I smiled as I kissed his cheek softly . He smiled back as well then kissed my cheek .

Tommy came into the art room he then sat down . "What are you two love birds talking about ?" Tommy asked as he giggled. "We were talking about this drawing Erin made of me I told her it actually looks like me ." Vince replied to his question as he picked up the drawing then showed it to Tommy . "Woah it does it looks good , good drawing you did there ,Erin ." Tommy replied. "Thanks . " I smiled . "You're welcome ." Tommy had spoken once again .

"Hey Vince you can keep that drawing of you if you want ." I had told him after I had handed it over to him . "Sure will it looks really good I'll keep it in a safe place I'll keep it in a folder ." He had told me as he put it in his folder carefully so it wouldn't rip ."Alrighty sounds good ." I smiled .


	30. C30-Going Home To Get Ready For The Date

**-Time Skip to the end of the day. -**

It was the end of the day of school it was now 3 so Tommy left school and got to his place with Vince but before he did I had said to him that I'd see him later so I went back to my place to get ready as I got into my house , went upstairs and put on a pretty blue dress then went to do my hair quickly then it was 4:30 later on . Meanwhile Vince got ready as well then he got some roses after that he had made his way outside to go pick me up he walked to my house and knocked on the door as he then waited outside .

Her mother opened the door as she smiled at him .

"Hello is Erin here ? I'm here to pick her up for the date ." He asked curiously. "Yes she's here ." She nodded then I had came out and began to walk with him down the street while holding hands . "Nice night actually can't wait for dinner once we get there I'm excited." I said . " Me too and I also agree." He smiled as he walked beside me while we were holding eachothers hands . "This'll be our 2nd date since the prom was our first because I asked you to prom ." He had said. "Yes true you did and yes it will be ." I replied as I smiled .


	31. 31-Strawberry Milkshakes & A Dinner Date

We had went inside the diner and as we sat down he had given me a bouquet of roses which were pink ones . " Awww Vince they are so pretty ." I said as I smiled while then smelling them . " You're welcome ,do they smell nice? " he asked curiously. " Yes indeed they do ." I said as I nodded . " Good to hear ." He replied .

Later on the waiter had came over."Hello what would you two like ?" She asked curiously while looking at both of us . "Hmmmm, I'll have a Chicken Caesar wrap and a salad then to drink I'll have a strawberry milkshake. " he responded . " Alright how about you ?" She asked . "Same thing please and thank you ." I replied back. "Alright will do ." She nodded then took off then went in the room to make the food and make the milkshakes as well then she had brought them out later on . "Here you go enjoy ." She replied . "Thanks ." We both spoke at the same time as we smiled . " You're welcome ." She smiled back then went away again then we started to eat our food .

Later on that night we both had finished everything . "Man that was good and I love strawberry milkshakes they are my favorite ." Said ,Vince . "Cool me too I agree with you they were pretty good actually . " I smiled . She then came over again. "How was it was it good ?" The waiter asked . "Yes we enjoyed it ." He smiled. "Good to hear ." She smiled back then he had paid her after he did we had went to my place . "So how was the date ?" My mom asked once we got inside. " It was pretty good we had chicken caesar wraps ,salad then also for the drink we had strawberry milkshakes ." I answered . "Sounds good I'm glad you both had a good time ." She spoke again as she smiled . "Yep ." I nodded in agreement .


	32. Chapter 32-Thunderstorms

I had went into my room with Vince and just then there was a loud clap of thunder it had frightened Vince he looked in horror as he seen the thunder bolt then started shaking like a leaf . " Hey ,Vince you okay ?" I asked curiously . "Ye... yeah ... I'm just afraid of the thunder ." Vince explained . "It's okay to be some people are afraid of thunder or some people are afraid of other things but don't worry I'm right here ." I smiled as I hugged him . "Thank you ." He smiled as he hugged me back as he laid in my arms while I ran my fingers through his hair .He looked up with his brown eyes and smiled " I love you ." He replied . " I love you too Vince do you want me to ask my mom if you can sleep over tonight here ?" I asked after I had told him that I loved him . "Yes." He nodded . I smiled then texted my mom she texted me back saying he could stay over night then I texted Tommy and told him Vince would be at my place he was okay with it . "So Vince what you wanna do ?" I asked curiously . " Hmmm... maybe watch a movie together and cuddle ." He suggested . "Sure ." I smiled then put in a movie then we started watching it as we cuddled together on the couch . He and I started laughing at what we were watching it was just too funny .


	33. Chapter 33-A Night Time Snack

"Hey Vince ?"I said . "Yeah ?" He asked with a smile . "What do you want for snack?" I asked him curiously. "Hmmmmm ... can we have nachos with cheese sauce beside it ?" He asked. "Sure of course we can ." I said . I then got up and went downstairs to get some nachos then put some cheese sauce beside it as the nachos were in a bowl then after that I went back upstairs then placed the bowl on the table and began eating some nachos with Vince as we watched the movie .

As I finished one of the nachos and he did too he looked over at me ."So how are they ?" I asked . "They are pretty good I like them ." He had told me . " That's good to hear." I said as I smiled ."Yep ." He nodded in agreement .

Later on we had finished the nachos and was still watching the movie as we sat together on the couch . "It's almost over ." I told him . "Alright should we go to bed after the movie is over ?" He questioned . " Sure we can if your sleepy we can go to bed after this movie ." I told him . "Alright sounds good to me ." He smiled as he was already in his pj's at the time and so was I .

"By the way I literally can't wait until tomorrow to do that duet with you I'm so super excited." I told him as I smiled . " I bet you are your gonna have lots of fun I betcha that you will ." Vince replied as he smiled . "Yes indeed I will cause I always have fun when I'm with you ." I said as I kissed his cheek softly . He literally had blushed as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink when I had said that and when I had kissed his cheek . " Awww that's so sweet of you I always have fun too with you ." He replied . " Good to hear and no problem ." I smiled .

Then my mom came in for a second . " Goodnight you two sleep good ." She spoke . " You too mom ." I said . " You too ." He had replied and didn't know exactly what to call her because he never knew her name or last name of the family either at least not yet .


	34. C34-Night ,Vince See You In The Morning

I went upstairs with Vince and got into bed into the one beside him and turned off the lamp once we were both in the beds . " Goodnight ,Vince see you in the morning . " I whispered to him . "Goodnight and see you in the morning too." He whispered back then we both closed our eyes and fell asleep that very night .

That night I was dreaming about Vince I wasn't really sure what I saw in the dream but it was indeed the most sweetest dream ever I tell yea. Later on that night I had turned over to face the wall then I fell asleep once again . As for Vince he was still sleeping on his back that night .

Music played quietly in the background on the radio just so we could sleep much better then we usually did . Which helped actually I had remembered ever since I was little I'd listen to music and it would help me sleep way better if I was listening to it instead of not listening to anything . I just felt relaxed and to this day I still do .


	35. Chapter 35-Vince I Can't Sleep

Few minutes later that night I started tossing and turning in the bed I then had woke up and whispered ." Vince I can't sleep ." I said while whispering . "It's okay just count to 20 and you'll fall asleep see if it works ." He whispered . "Alright I'll try it ." I whispered then I started counting to 20 as soon as I got to 19 I had already fallen asleep without getting to 20. He then closed his eyes and went back to sleep as well since he was awake when he was talking to me .

The music still played quietly in the background while we were both sleeping that night .


	36. Chapter 36-The Duet The Next Morning

**8:15am**

The clock had rang so Vince reached over and turned it off as he got out of bed it was 8:15 am in the morning he got up took a quick shower then got dressed then I did too as well then we had breakfast downstairs in the kitchen after that we went to brush our teeth and hair. Later on we had went outside after locking the door we had went to a concert thing where we would be doing a duet together I was dressed in a blue shirt with jeans and a jean jacket and he was dressed in a white tank top ,jeans and a leather jacket we stood across from eachother looking into eachother's eyes while we sang together first he sang then I did we decided to do a Cheap Trick song which was the one called These Days but sing it together so we did .Tommy was there watching as well. Later on the song was over and everyone was cheering . "Thank you so much for joining Rockandi here for some music and happy that my girlfriend here sang with me that duet was awesome." Vince said as he smiled . " Wooooo hooooooo!" The crowd screamed in excitement . Tommy then went up to us after we got off stage with the band. "Holy moly Vince and Erin that was amazing ." Tommy replied . "Thanks ." Vince replied back with a smile . "Thanks Tommy ." I said as I smiled . "You're welcome." He replied to the both of us .

"Is your sister here with you Tommy ? And your mother and father ?" Vince asked . "Yes they are they came with me so are you coming back to my house tonight since you were at Erin's house last night or are you going to go to her house again ? " he asked . " I don't know is it okay with you if I stay over at Erin's house again tonight ?" Vince asked curiously as he was doing puppy dog eyes to his friend , Tommy I mean how could you say no to something cute like that ."Yes it's okay if you want to you can if you don't want to that's okay too ." Tommy told him . "Yay." He exclaimed in excitement. "Anyways got to go you two have fun tonight and the rest of the day ." Tommy said . "Alright we will ." Vince told him . Then with that I sat down with Vince as we talked about stuff .


	37. Chapter 37-Alone Time With Vince

**Later that day .**

"Anyways I got to get home with my sister and parents I'll see you again sometime ." Tommy said to us. "Alright see you again sometime too ." Vince replied as he hugged Tommy then I did . "Yes what he said ." I replied while giggling . " Yes indeed I'll see you two at school tomorrow sound good ?" He asks . "Yep ." We both answered as we nodded . "Alright ." Tommy replied then he walked with his parents and his sister down out of the place where the concert / duet was and went back home . Vince and I went back to my house I opened the door after I had put the key in then we went inside .

"So Vince do you want something to drink?" I asked curiously. "No thank you maybe later ." He said as he smiled . "Alright let me know if you want anything . " I smiled as I kissed his cheek softly .

"I love you so much you know that ?" He asked . " Yes of course I do I know that you love me and you know that I love you too ." I replied . Then after that we kissed as we held eachother's hands while kissing romantically as we were sitting on the couch together in the living room .


	38. Chapter 38-Saving His Life

Later on he had changed his mind . "Actually on second thought can I have something to drink?" He asked . "Sure of course you can I'll get you a glass of water. "I replied . "Alright thanks ." Vince smiled . "No problem ." I smiled as I then got up and went to the kitchen to get him a glass of water then brought it back to him after I got it .

"Thanks ." He smiled while he took it and started to drink it then that's when he started choking on it and gasping while trying to breathe . " Oh my god !oh my god! ." I started saying as I was panicking so I had done something whatever I could to save his life from choking . Later on he had stopped choking. "You okay now ?" I asked curiously. "Yes I'm fine now thank you for saving my life ." He had said ."You're welcome I'm so glad you're okay ." I replied while hugging him . "I'm glad I'm okay too." He had told me as he then drank more of his water but this time he didn't choke on it .

"So what you wanna do now ?" He asked after drinking more of his water . "Hmmm we could watch a movie if you want or listen to music as we sing along with the music together ." I suggested . "Yeah let's do that let's listen to music as we sing along with it sounds good I like that idea good thinking ." He had replied happily . "Alrighty then that it is ." I smiled then we had put the stereo on and we sang a Rolling Stones song together . Which was actually a lot of fun .


	39. Cha 39-Hey Vince I Like Your Earrings

After we had finished singing together as we had listened to music I turned to look at Vince . "Hey Vince I like your earrings they look pretty epic looking ." I told him as I smiled . "Thanks me too ." He said as he smiled back . "You're welcome .Question .. do you always wear them or no ?" I asked curiously. " Not all the time sometimes I do though ." He had replied . "Ah cool that's pretty cool ." I replied back to him while smiling again . "Yep ." He smiled as he nodded . " I think you look really cute with earrings on ." I told him . "Awww shucks thank you that's such a sweet compliment ." He smiled as he had said that and blushed . "You're welcome ." I smiled as I kissed his cheek softly while he was still blushing .

I then layed my head on his shoulder while I was fully awake and of course he was running his fingers through my hair very gently which had made me blush this time it was just the cutest thing ever when he did that .


	40. Ch 40-Just Ignore Them If They Bug You

"Hey Vince ?" I asked curiously ."Yeah ?" He asked . " Vince if anyone ever makes fun of you ignore them they are just being a bunch of jerks ." I had told him as I remembered what had happened the other day at school when he was being bullied about having dyslexia. "Ya know you're right that's what I'm gonna do I'm not gonna listen to what they think and yes they are actually a bunch of jerks I agree . " he had said . "Alright that's good that's what I like to hear they'll leave you alone and they won't ever bug you again if you ignore them." I had told him .

"We don't have school today right ?" He asked curiously ." Nope we don't but we do tomorrow though ." I explained as I smiled . "Alright so what you wanna do for now since we're at your place still ?" He asks curiously. "Hmmm maybe just talk about stuff or play truth or dare " I suggested . " Alright let's do that ." He agreed .

"I'll start first . Truth or dare?" He asked. "Truth ." I answered with a smile . "Is it true you have a crush on me and like my music ?" He asked . " Yeah and definitely yes. " I smiled as I replied to his question ."Your turn truth or dare ? " I asked . "Dare." He replied . "Alrighty I dare you to kiss me ." I smiled as I winked at him . "Very well as you wish ." He smiled back while winking then started kissing me . After that we stopped kissing then it was my turn again . "Okay we'll do one more I'll finish this alright here we go truth or dare ?" I smiled . "Dare." He answered . "I dare you to do a funny dance ." I said . "Alright will do ." He laughed as he then started dancing in a funny way .


	41. Chapter 41-A Mysterious Phone Call

9:30pm on the weekend the phone rang Vince picked it up. " He... hello ...?" He said as he was shaking a bit because he had heard a voice on the phone that scared him . It had spoke in a quiet tone that was very freaky . " I'm gonna hurt someone and maybe it might be you mwahhaha... ." The voice said as it started to laugh evilly. " Shut up leave me alone no you're not ." He cried out . " Vince is everything okay ?" I asked him as I put my hand on his shoulder . "N n n ... no... this guys voice is creeping me out and he won't leave me alone do something ." He had said as he was terrified . " Alright ." I replied as I took the phone .

" Leave my boyfriend alone right now you idiot !" I yelled . The person on the phone disappeared and it never said anything again so that ment the person on the phone didn't bug him anymore so I then hung up the phone . "There that'll teach em ." I replied . " Thank you ,thank you so much ." Vince said . "You're welcome he won't be bugging you anymore ." I smiled .


	42. Ch42-Okay I'd Have To Say That Was Scary

Vince took a deep breath before he started talking about what had just happened on the phone. "Okay I'd have to say that was definitely scary I was terrified when that voice came on the phone like that ." He had said . "I know same here but we both know he won't call again whoever it was isn't that right Vince ?" I asked as I had told him as well . "Yes indeed." Vince nodded in agreement . "Next time we see Tommy we gotta tell him what happened did you block the number after the guy had called ?" I asked curiously. "Yeah I did and yes we should tell Tommy about what happened I agree ." He nodded . "Alright good to hear ." I said . "Yep ." He replied .

"I just hate hearing creepy voices on phones it just freaks me out . I once had a panic attack one time when I heard someone say something creepily and let me tell ya it wasn't good at all but then I calmed down then everything was okay ." He had explained . "Never knew that and that's good that you were okay after ." I had replied as I hugged him .


	43. Chapter 43- A Meadow Of Roses

"Hey Vince I have something to show you follow me outside ." I said as I took a hold of his hand while I got up then he got up . "Alright ." He smiled as he looked into my eyes when he had done that his eyes started to twinkle like stars . "Your eyes are twinkling like stars ." I said to him as I smiled ."Yes they do that sometimes ." He chuckled as he smiled . " I think it's cute ." I smiled . " Why thank you ." He said . "You're welcome ." I kissed his cheek then lead him outside with me we then sat down on the bench . " Look over there it's a rose meadow with red roses aren't they pretty ? " I asked . " Yes they are did you plant them here ?" He asks curiously. "Yes ,yes actually I did ." He smiled once again . "Well that's pretty cool I like it it's pretty ." He replied . "Me too ." I replied back .

"Mind if I take a picture of them ?" Vince asked curiously. "Sure go ahead I don't mind ." I told him . So with that he took a picture and showed it to me . "How's that ?" He asked . "It looks good ." I replied . " Good to hear and thanks ." He replied back . "You're welcome ."


	44. Cha 44-Vince Where'd You Go ? -Kidnapped

**Writers note: okay so I thought about this idea for the story and yes he gets rescued which is the good part . **

As I was looking around I took another pic of some things then that's when I heard it someone had grabbed Vince and held him then had put their hand over his mouth and that's when I heard it him screaming for help but it was just muffled screams . I turned around and he was gone someone had taken him somewhere . I turned around to try and find him . "Vince where'd you go ?.. Vince ?..." I asked curiously as I wondered where he had went . " Omg this can't be good I got to call Tommy and let him know . " I said to myself . I then dialed Tommy's number . "Tommy we gotta talk I ... I was doing something I turned around cause I heard something and I can't find Vince anywhere I think he may have been kidnapped can you please help me find him take me to him ." I said . "Yes will do I'm on my way ." Tommy said . "Alright thank you ." I replied he then shut off the phone then he got there as fast as he could ." Okay so I think he could be in that castle over there come with me we'll find your boyfriend don't worry ." He said . I nodded then followed him .

Just then we heard some muffled screams . He was right so we went inside the castle then walked down a dark hallway into a room which the light was off and the kidnapper wasn't nowhere in sight . I flicked on the light then ran over to Vince as I seen him struggling to get untied and there was tape over his mouth I had taken the tape off his mouth and also untied him . "Thank you I'm so glad to see you ." He replied . " You're welcome I'm glad to see you too ." Vince said . " Let's get out of here before your kidnapper comes back ." I responded . "Alright ." He replied as he got up then ran out the door then back to my house.

"Are you okay did he hurt you when he took you ?" I asked concerned . "Nope I'm fine and yes I'm okay he didn't hurt me at all he just grabbed me ,put his hand over my mouth when he did then he took me to some castle then tied me up on a chair then he had put tape over my mouth . " Vince explained. "Alright that's good that he didn't I'm so glad you're safe ." I replied . "Thank you for saving me ." He smiled. "You're welcome ." I replied as I smiled then I had kissed him .


	45. 45-Can You Describe What He Looked Like?

"Vince , can you describe what the guy looked like who captured you , do you remember ?" I asked curiously. " Yes he had long reddish brown hair , a goatee , a scar on his cheek and above his eye ,about 5'6 and very creepy looking ." He had described. " Sounds creepy ." I said as I was listening to what he had said about the kidnapper . Later on that day the guy who had done that to Vince had got arrested for kidnapping a teenager .

I then hugged Vince as I was happy to have him back again . "I love you Vince ." I replied . "I love you too sweetheart." He said back to me as he smiled . I then smiled back as well then I kissed his cheek which made him blush ." Tehehe ,you're blushing ." I said to him . " Yeah I know and I know you think it's cute when I blush ." He giggled cutely ." You're Cute even when you don't and you're absolutely cute when you giggle cutely too." I told him . "Thanks ." He smiled . "You're welcome ." I smiled back as I was giggling .


	46. Cha46-I'm Scared He Might Find Me Again

Vince sat down on the couch with me as soon as we got into my house I had went to talk to my mom for a minute before going to Vince to talk to him . " Mom ,Vince got kidnapped so I went to find him I saved him I was outside with him looking at something to take a pic of then I heard him screaming it sounded like muffled screaming I had turned around and he was gone someone grabbed him and took him somewhere ,tied him up and also put tape on his mouth as well . He's saved now though he's also in here ." I explained everything that had happened ."Oh my gosh sorry to hear that but good thing you found him again ." She smiled as she spoke . "Yep anyways got to go back to Vince he's waiting for me in the living room ." I said . "Alright ." She nodded . So with that I went into the living room.

Vince started shaking with fear as he was scared I could tell he was so I sat next to him on the couch as I had put my hand on his lap . "Is everything okay ? Why are you shaking ?" I asked curiously as I was worried about him . " I'm scared that guy might find me again and then kidnap me again ." He had said fearfully . "Vince look at me ." I told him then he had looked up at me as he listened . "Vince ,he won't find you he won't come capture you again he's arrested he's in jail he won't be bugging you or hurting you at all you're safe now ." I had reassured him . "Okay ." He nodded as he hugged me .

"Vince I love you never forget that, sweetheart ." I told him as I kissed his cheek softly . "I love you too and I will never forget that ." He replied as he smiled then kissed my cheek this time.


	47. Chapter 47-Playing A Song On Piano

Vince was sitting at the piano in the living room where he had seen a red rose on the keyboard of the piano I had walked into the living room as I heard him playing it and of course he was singing as well . He didn't normally play piano but he was pretty good at it though he usually played guitar most of the time while singing which I have seen him playing guitar at a few Rockandi concerts . Even though he was the lead singer of a cover band he still played guitar once in a while .

~Dreams of old ,dreams of love and all I know is I've loved you forever and ever I'll promise you that I will always be here when you need me the most . The sun is shining as I think of you as I think of you as I tell you that I love you it's true and I'm gonna be loving you forever and ever .~ He had sang then the song ended after that even though it was a short one . From what I heard he was singing a song he had just made up himself it wasn't a cover or an actual song it was just a made up one that he came up with. I then clapped as he had finished the song . "Bravo bravo Vince that was amazing I loved it ." I told him while smiling . "Thank you I'm glad you liked it I don't normally play piano but I just felt like to today and then that song I just came up with I did a recording as well so Tommy can hear it next time I see him . " said ,Vince . "Uh you don't have to I'm right here and that was amazing also yes I heard it ." A familiar voice had spoken . "Tommy ?" We both asked at the same time . " Yes it's me ." He nodded ." Thanks by the way Tommy ." replied Vince with a smile . "You're welcome Vinnie ." Tommy replied back as he smiled .


	48. Chapter 48-Vanilla Scented Candles

I had got up for a second then walked over to the table and put out some vanilla scented candles but noticed I didn't have anything to light it with so I turned to look at Vince's friend . "Tommy can I borrow your lighter for a second ? " I asked him curiously . "Sure ." He nodded and took it out of his pocket then tossed it to me . I took it then I started lighting the candles then gave it back to him . "Thanks for letting me use it ." I thanked him . "You're welcome ." Tommy smiled as he replied . "So anyways Tommy do you wanna stay with us for the night ?" Vince asked . "Sure I let my mom know I came here so she knows I told her I might stay for the night here too as well ." He had told him. "Alright sounds cool ." Vince said as he smiled .

I went and sat back down next to Vince while Tommy was sitting on the floor near the couch as he was reading a book this time . "Hey Tommy how's the book ?" Vince asked curiously as he noticed Tommy reading . "It's good actually it's pretty interesting as well ." Tommy replied . "Alright that's cool always good when a book is interesting ." He said as he smiled . " Yes indeed that's so totally true ." He had agreed .


	49. Ch49-Hey Vince You're The Best Boyfriend

**Later on that day .**

"Hey Vince you're the best boyfriend ever . " I had told Vince as I looked over at him while looking into his eyes . "Awwww and you're the best girlfriend ever ." He said as he smiled . "Thank you that's very nice of you ." I told him . " You're welcome and thank you too ." He replied . "I then smiled as I kissed his cheek softly .

"So Vince what you wanna do now ?" I asked curiously. "Hmmmm ... maybe we could listen to music ." He suggested as he smiled . Tommy had went for a nap for a bit while me and Vince were in the living room . "Alright sure that sounds like a great idea I like that idea let's do that ." I replied back as I smiled . "Alright sounds good ." He smiled as he had agreed then he had turned on the stereo he then put a CD in it then started it as the music started playing from the stereo . "Oooh this music is quite good actually I like it ." I told him . " Me too it sounds good it's actually The Rolling Stones ." He had told me . " I love that band and I know you do as well ." I replied . " Yes true I do ." He smiled .

I smiled as we sang songs together while listening to the music on the stereo we had so much fun singing together while sitting on the couch together in the living room .


	50. C50-Vince What Other Bands Do You Like?

We then stopped singing together but still listened to music as I came up with a question I had been wanting to know . " Vince ,what other bands are you a fan of ?" I asked curiously. " Well I like The Beatles ,Van Halen ,The Rolling Stones which you already know , Cheap Trick and a couple other bands as well ." He replied . "Cool I like those bands as well actually ." I had told him as I smiled . "That's pretty cool actually you and I have another thing in common ." He said as he smiled back . "Yep we do ." I replied as I smiled back at him again .

"You have a good taste in music by the way then ." I added . " Why thank you so do you ." He said as he smiled . I had smiled back at him then kissed his cheek softly which literally had made him blush . His cheeks had turned a light shade of pink when I had done that . "Awww he's blushing." I said to myself while thinking that it was cute when he blushed when I had kissed him . "You know you're so cute when you blush you know that ?" I asked as I giggled . " Yes ,yes in a matter of fact I do know that ." He answered as he giggled as well . I then had hugged him and kissed his cheek once again which he was still literally blushing the whole time .


	51. C51-Vince Do You Want Something To Drink

Tommy had fallen asleep in the guest room as Vince and I were sitting on the couch in the living room of my house I had turned to look at him for a second . " Vince do you want something to drink ? " I asked curiously. "Sure yes please can I had a water with a bit of lemon in it oh and ice cubes as well ." He said with a wink . "Sure of course you can I'll be right back with your drink of water ." I said as I got up for a second then went into the kitchen and poured water in a glass ,then I had put the lemon in it and the ice cubes I had pushed the lemon down a bit to make the water a bit lemony then after that I brought him it . "Here you go ." I smiled as I handed his drink over to him . "Thanks ,sweetheart ." He replied as he smiled then took a drink of it . "You're welcome ." I replied back as I smiled back at him then sat back down on the couch beside him . I had then turned on the tv as I layed back while watching tv with Vince in the living room .

"Ya know I think I might have seen this show before actually ." Vince had spoke once again . " You have ?" I asked curiously." Yep ." He nodded . " That's pretty cool actually ." I had said as I smiled .


	52. Chapter 52-Cupcakes

I had went into the kitchen I then had took out the ingredients to make some cupcakes I had put everything I needed in the bowl and mixed it then put it on some tin like thing . Then baked them after I took them out they were chocolate ones with light blue icing and sprinkles on it then afterwards I took them over to the counter then Vince had walked inside the room . " Hey I see you made cupcakes , can I try one ?" He asked curiously. "Sure of course you can take one if you'd like I'm gonna save some for Tommy as well . "I told him . "Alright sounds good ." He replied as he took one and started eating it ." How is it ? Do you like it ?" I asked curiously after a while. "Yeah it's pretty good I like it and I like the color you picked for the icing ."he had said . "Thanks and good to hear that it's good ." I replied as I then took a bite of it . " You're right it is good ." I said as I finished eating it and of course chewing it .

Then Tommy had gotten up . "Tommy you should try these cupcakes I made they are good I got Vince to try one too he loved it ." I told him . "Alright I'll try one ." He smiled as he took one then ate it . "How is it do you like it ?" I asked him curiously . "Yes it's so good ." He had said as he finished it . "Good to hear ." I smiled .


	53. Ch 53- Homemade Strawberry Milkshakes

I had took a blender then put in vanilla yogurt ,milk and strawberries in it then turned the button on then the ingredients were now blending in the blender afterwards I had taken it out then poured some in a type of glass I had poured some into both glasses then brought one to Vince and took one too . I started drinking one then stopped for a minute . "You should try it it's good it's a homemade strawberry milkshake I made one for me and one for you ." I said . "Cool I'll try it." He had said as he smiled then began drinking it from the straw . "How is it ?" I asked curiously. "It's really good I like it ." He said as he smiled . "Good to hear that you do ." I replied as I smiled .

Tommy then got one from the kitchen since he wanted to try one of the strawberry milkshakes that were homemade Vince had noticed as Tommy drank some of his own . "How is it ?" Vince asks curiously to Tommy . "It's pretty good actually I like it ." Tommy said as he smiled . "Ah good to hear ,Erin made it actually ." He told him . "Erin it's really good thanks for making milkshakes ." He smiled. "You're welcome ." I smiled back at Tommy . I then kissed Vince's cheek then drank some more of my milkshake .


	54. Chapter 54-Love Letters

**-Time Skip to the next day -**

**Monday Morning , 8:15am.**

It was the next morning Vince ,Tommy and I had woken up then we all had breakfast which we had waffles and to drink we had tea then we all got dressed , brushed our hair then our teeth then got our bags off of the rack then went to school we had got inside I had then went to my locker . As I wasn't looking Vince had put a letter in my pocket while I was putting things in my locker I then looked at him . " Hey Vince ." I said as I smiled ." Hey,hey Erin ." He said as he smiled back . " How's it going ?" I asked him curiously. "I'm doing good actually." He replied . "Good to hear ." I smiled back . Then we went to class after I had shut my locker door .

He sat beside me in class I then had taken out a envelope out of my pocket , opened it then had read it . It had read :dear Erin I love you so much will you go on another date with me tonight ? And never forget that I love you with all my heart , love - Vince . I literally had smiled when reading it then I turned to look at Vince for a minute and nodded my head yes . "Alright cool sounds good ." He said as he smiled. Then with that we both had got to work on our work we got from the teacher that very morning .

"Okay class if you have any questions please feel free to ask ." The teacher had said . "Alright ." The students had replied . Later on Vince had broken his pencil and looked over at me ." Hey can I borrow one of your pencils ?mine broke." Vince replied . "Sure here you go ya know what you can keep it I have an extra one." I told him . "Alright thank you you're the best." He smiled then started writing again . "You're welcome ." I smiled back at him . For some reason I couldn't stop looking at his earrings they looked pretty cool . " Hey Vince I love your earrings they look pretty cool ." I whispered to him. "Thanks ." He whispered back ." You're welcome ." I said as I then got back to work on things .


	55. Chapter 55-Getting Frustrated

While Vince was working on the thing he was doing he had became really frustrated on one of the questions ."Ugh I hate this I'm so confused and so frustrated ." He had said under his breath. "Everything okay Vince?" I asked curiously as I touched his shoulder lightly with my hand . "Yes and no I'm alright but I'm getting really frustrated with this question can you help me ?" He asked curiously. "Yes of course I can help you Vince ." I said as I smiled so with that I had helped him answer the question with the right answer . "There we go all done ." I replied after I had finished helping him with the question he was getting stuck on in the booklet . "Thank you for your help I really appreciate it sweetness." He replied as he smiled and kissed my cheek . "You're welcome ." I replied as I smiled . Then after that I got back to working on mine . "Oh and if you get stuck on any other ones I'll help you again as well ." I had told him while focusing on my paper . " Okay sounds good ." He said .

The bell then rang for break time so we both got up and went to the lounge room for a bit where we usually hung out at break time . " So where we going tonight for the date?" I asked Vince curiously while sitting on his lap . " I'm thinking of taking you to a movie I have a car so I can pick you up later tonight say at 6 alright ." He had said . "Alright sounds good . " I had replied as I smiled . "Alright then see you at 6 tonight then ." He smiled .


	56. Chapter 56-Stop Picking On Him

" Hahaha he has dyslexia,he has dyslexia." Some kid laughed at Vince because he had that and it made him really mad once again someone had made fun of him for having dyslexia. "Shut up and stop picking on him !" I yelled at the kid . Then the kid was quiet as he left the lounge room "Vince he won't bug you ever again ." I said as I smiled . "Thank you again for sticking up for me you're very sweet." He said as he smiled . "You're welcome ,anytime sweetheart." I replied as I " Hahaha he has dyslexia,he has dyslexia." Some kid laughed at Vince because he had that and it made him really mad once again someone had made fun of him for having dyslexia. "Shut up and stop picking on him !" I yelled at the kid . Then the kid was quiet as he left the lounge room "Vince he won't bug you ever again ." I said as I smiled . "Thank you again for sticking up for me you're very sweet." He said as he smiled . "You're welcome ,anytime sweetheart." I replied as I kissed his cheek .

"Thank you for everything you do for me you're such a wonderful and amazing girlfriend , I appreciate it very much ." He said . " Awwww you're welcome I think you're a wonderful and amazing boyfriend." I told him . " Thanks ." He said as he smiled. "You're welcome no problem." I replied as I smiled back .


	57. Chapter 57- Daydreaming About Vince

While we were still in the lounge room I was still sitting next to Vince as I had my hand resting on the arm of the chair and my hand on my cheek while daydreaming and being deep in thought while just staring into space . Vince had noticed when he looked over at me . "Are you daydreaming ?" he asked curiously. "Yes I'm daydreaming ." I replied as I looked over at him for a second . "Your day dreaming about me aren't you ?" He asked curiously as he giggled . " Yes indeed I am because you're so cute and I love you so much ." I told him . " Awwww you are too and love you too as well sweetie and I knew it I knew you were daydreaming about me I knew it ."he giggled as he smiled . " You did ?" I asked . "Yes I had a feeling you were and I was right ." He chuckled . I started laughing with him as well then I had kissed his cheek softly.

"Hey can I ask you some questions ?" he asked . "Sure go ahead."I had said . "Do you think my band Rockandi was good in concert when you seen it ? And do you like the music ?" He asked curiously. " Yes I do actually I love the music and yes your band was amazing live in concert ." I told him . "Thanks I really appreciate that , just was wondering cause some people don't like it for some reason but I'm glad you like it though." He had replied as he smiled . " You're welcome and why would they not like your music you're amazing and you have a good singing voice ." I told him . " I agree and thanks also I don't know either why they don't like it also thank you for saying that I'm a good singer as well as being amazing ." He said . "You're welcome ." I smiled .


	58. Cha 58-Hey Vince Do You Wanna Come Over?

"Hey Vince do you wanna come over tonight ? " I asked him curiously. "Sure I'll come over to your place I got some stuff to study and I'll need help with it ." He had said . "Alright no problem I'll help you ." I smiled . "Alright sounds good I'll come at 4 how's that sound? " he asked curiously. "Sure sounds perfect and if you want you can live in my house with me if you don't have anywhere to stay I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind ." I had told him . "Oh thank you so much you would do that for me ?" He asks . " Yes I would I really like you and I would do that for you cause I think you're very kind to me and very sweet." I said . "Why thank you ." He smiled ."You're welcome ." I smiled back as I kissed him while we were still in the student lounge while waiting for the bell to ring for the next class .

I had laid my head on Vince's shoulder and he smiled down at me as he kissed my forehead which had made me smile and of course blush . "You just made me blush ." I giggled . "And so I did ." He giggled as well while smiling . "You know what Vince you're really cute don't ever forget that if anyone makes fun of you don't listen to them just ignore them ." I had told him. "Alright will do and thank you ." He smiled as he had spoke once again. "You're welcome ." I smiled .


	59. Chapter 59-I Like Your Boots ,Vince

I smiled up at him as I had said something . "I like your boots, Vince ." I told him as I was still smiling . "Thanks had these ones for a while now I like em ' too actually ." he said as he smiled . "Cool and you're welcome by the way ." I smiled back at him . He looked over at me and noticed my bracelet . "Nice bracelet you got there where did you get it ?" Vince asked curiously. "Thanks and my cousin made it for me a while back it's made from leather actually ." I had told him . "That's cool could she make one for me maybe and maybe in blue and black ?" He asks . "Sure I could ask her if she could do that for you." I said as I smiled . "Alright cool sounds good ." He smiled . "Yep and I'll ask her when I see her again ." I had told him . "Alright ." he replied as he smiled then kissed me romantically it was just too cute .


	60. Cha 60-Talking About The Band ,Rockandi

"Hey Vince do you wanna go get something to eat with me?" I asked him curiously. " Sure why not sounds good to me let's go to a diner ." He had said . "Alright same here ." I said as I got up and went out the door with Vince as soon as we got there he had opened the door for me . "Thank you ." I called out as I went inside before him . "You're welcome." He said as he was now behind me while going inside . I smiled at him then he smiled back then we sat down and waited for a waiter to come by our table which was table 26 while we were waiting we were talking about stuff for a bit and the juke box near us was playing some music . I had noticed something about it .

"Wait a minute is that your band Rockandi playing on the juke box ? Cause that song called I Really Wanna Dance With You sounds familiar. " I had asked curiously. "Yes indeed it is actually ." Vince nodded as he spoke . "Knew it and that song is pretty good it's one of my favorites actually ." I had told him . "Ah ,cool that's cool you have a favorite song by my band called Rockandi and thank you for liking my music I really appreciate it a lot ." He smiled as he replied . "You're welcome." I smiled back as I replied. " Do you like the ones called , Let's Get Rockin ' and All American Kid ?" he asked curiously. "Yes and double yes lol I love both of them they are pretty good actually ." I had told him . "Awesome I'm glad you do." He smiled . I then had smiled back at him and kissed him when I had done that his cheeks had turned a light shade of pink . "Vinnie you're blushing ." I giggled . "Hehe so I am and I don't mind if you call me Vinnie it's okay with me my friends call me that and you're allowed to as well if you want." He told me . "Alright cool ." I smiled.


	61. Cha 61-Should We Get Something To Eat?

Vince smiled as he looked over at me . "Should we get something to eat ?" He asked curiously as he smiled at me . "Sure let's go ." I smiled as I took his hand and we went outside and down the street after he closed the door behind us when we went out he then opened the door of the diner and let me go in first . "Thank you ." I smiled as I walked in . "You're welcome ." He smiled as he then went in we sat down and waited for a waiter to come over to the table .

The waiter then came . "Hello what do you want to eat today ?" She asked . "I'll have a chicken quesadilla please and a Caesar salad with a drink of Pepsi please ." Vince said ."Alright and you ?" She asked me next . "I'll have the same but with a lemon water please and thank you ." I smiled . "Alright and you're welcome I'll be right back with your food ."she said then went to go make it .

Later on she brought over our orders . "Enjoy ." She smiled at both of us as she put it down on the table . "Thanks ." We both said at the same time . "You're welcome ." She smiled back then left .

I started eating my quesadilla and Vince started eating his as well as we sat together at one of the tables in the diner .


	62. Chapter 62-How Is It?

The waiter had came back over to them . "How is it ?" She asked us while smiling . I had finished chewing my food and so did Vince . "It's really good I like it ." I said as I smiled back at her . "Me too ." Vince said as he smiled . "Good to hear I'm glad you both like it ." She smiled then went to some other tables to take orders and bring the food to the other tables of course .

Music started playing on the stereo in the diner. "I love this song ." Vince says as he ate more of his food. "Me too it's a really good actually ." I smiled as I started eating more of my food again as well .

We both smiled at eachother as we ate at the table together in the diner and the food was amazing there like it always was .


End file.
